


always

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: darling little death eater you're heartbroken over this woman you pretended to scorn :: poetry





	always

oh sweetie and

you stumble when you

hear she's gone

you can't believe it

…

oh but honey

she's forever gone

nothing can

bring her back now

…

you're too heartbroken

to even cry for her

and you hate

yourself for it

…

you never got

to say goodbye

and it breaks your heart

to think you're the reason why

…

but darling death eater

you're heartbroken over

the body of a woman

you pretended to scorn

…


End file.
